helljefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ein unbeabsichtigter Verrat: Kapitel 1 - Es hat begonnen
(ACHTUNG! Diese Reihe ist nicht mehr komplett kanonisch! Hier siehst du was kanonisch ist: Kanonische Zusammenfassung von "Ein unbeabsichtigter Verrat") Es war ein verregneter Tag in Equestria, die Dealer dealten, die Gangster gängsterten, die Ziegen spielten Karten, DJs verprügelten Hellje, weil er sie andauernd K.O. schlug um seine eigene Musik den Ponys anzutun. Memory rückte Death aufs Leder was diese nicht grade mochte und Mellis Marlin schwängerte grade seine Freundin... "Puh", keuchte Shadow, "du hast mich echt fertig gemacht", grinste die Schattenstute. "Ich dachte du mich", grinste ihr geliebter Freund zurück. "Na auch egal, ob da was draus wird?", lächelte das Schattenpony gruselig. --- "Vielleicht", gab Mellis entspannt zurück. Shadow klammerte sich an ihren Freund und kuschelte mit ihm. Mellis tat es ihr gleich. --- Overlord war nicht so ganz wohl bei der Sache, seine Tochter hatte ihn dazu gedrängt. Destiny wollte das er mal seine oberflächliche Sicht von "Miss Radikal" aka Sonea wiederlegt. "Dad, wenn du schon meinst über sie schlecht denken zu müssen dann lern sie doch erst richtig kennen", hatte Destiny ihm immer wieder gesagt. Okay, okay er musste zugeben das sie recht hatte. Er wusste das er auch Fehler machte. Also musste er sich das folgende Gespräch einfach über sich ergehen lasse, vielleicht brachte es ja was. --- "Sonea?", klopfte er leicht an die großen Türen des Ziegentrohnsaals, wo Sonea und der Ziegenbock grade Uno spielten. "Herein", rief Sonea abwesend an die Tür. Overlord riss die Tür auf und kam rein. "Entschuldigt die Störung", schnaufte der Combine-Anführer, "aber ich..." "Ich was?", fragte das schwarze Pony gespannt. "Ich wollte mich entschuldigen, dafür das ich dich und ein paar andere nach oberflächlichkeiten abgestempelt habe", beendete der Mensch, mit etwas Überwindung, seinen Satz. Sonea war ganz schön erstaunt das dieser Typ sich entschuldigte. Sie hatte das von diesem sturen Menschen gar nicht erwartet. "Ähm", überlegte sie, "die nehm ich gern an, ich kenn dich ja auch noch nicht so richtig", lächelte Sonea freundlich. "Ja,wir sollten mal reden", war der Mensch wieder die Gelassenheit selbst. Das Gespräch was sie unterhielten war nicht schlecht und verbesserte das gegenseitige Verhältnis zwischen Overlord und Sonea, und er musste zugeben er hatte sie vollkommen falsch eingeschätzt. --- Mellis war allein. Shadow war nach Hause gegangen, zumindest hatte sie das gesagt. Tja jetzt war er ganz allein. "Seis drum", dachte er. Die beiden Ponys sahen sich unsicher an. "Haben wir uns grade wirklich mit Feiden verbündet?", fragte das eine Pony das andere unsicher und nervös. "Ja, aber wir hatten keine Wahl sonst würden sie all unsere Freunde verletzen", meinte die andere streng. "Hoffentlich...", zögerte die andere, "machen sie nicht das was sie mit ihrem gesammten Volk gemacht haben. "Du machst dir zu viele Sorgen kleine Schwester", lächelte das andere Pony. --- "Wie du meinst", gab das jüngere Pony nervös nach. Man hatte sie überfallen, feige überfallen. Wie auch immer diese... Dinger in ihre Welt gekommen waren, sie hatten etwas von dem wertvollste gestohlen was ihr Volk besaß. Auch wenn sie viel zu jung war, sie musste es zurückholen. Alle ihre Soldaten wurden von diesen Kämpfern getötet oder verwundet, ihre Körper mussten sich erstmal regenrieren andere brauchten neue. Wie dem auch sei so war es ihre Aufgabe zu verhindern das diese Wesen das behalten was sie stahlen. --- Sunset ging gemütlich eine Tasse Tee trinkend in den Hangar. Nicht in irgendeinen Hangar sondern in den Hangar wo ihr stark modifizierter Heli stand. Sie wollte, aufgrund von Alpträumen, nachsehn ob irgendein Besoffener Ziegensoldat an dem Ding rumgespielt hätte. Aber es waren natürlich nur Alpträume. Als sie die Hintertür des Hangars öffenete und in de Halle eintrat schoss vor entsetzen eine Tee-Fontäne aus ihrem Mund. WAS ZUR HÖLLE BASTELTEN COMBINE TECHNIKER AN IHREM HELIKOPTER!??!?!? "WAS UM LUNAS WILLEN GEHT HIER VOR SICH?!?!", hallte Sunsets entsetzte Stimme durch den Raum und schrekte die Karten spielenden Ziegensoldaten auf. Die Combine Techniker kümmerte das meckernde Alihorn einen Dreck, sie machten ihre Arbeit weiter. Die Wutentbrannte Sunset stampfte auf die zwei Techniker zu, bis sich Destiny in ihren Weg stellte. "Hey, komm runter Sunset, es ist nur eine verbesserung", lächelte das Schattenpony. "IHR DRINGT HIER UNERLAUBT EIN UND FUSCHT AN MEINEM HELIKOPTER RUM!!!!", entfuhr es der goldenen Stute wütend. Sie kochte vor Wut. "Ach Blödsinn, Arriva hat uns reingelassen", winkte Destiny gelassen ab. "ARRIVA?!?!?" "Was den?", grinste die, aus einer Kiste sitzende, Kristallkönigin. Während die die beiden Stuten weiter streiteten beendeten die zwei Techniker ihre Arbeit und verpieselten sich mit "Deal with it!" Sonnenbrillen. Was hatten die Techniker an den Helikopter verwändert? Sie hatten jediglich die Elektronik des Hubschraubers gegen Elektromagnetischeimpulse (EMP) resistent gemacht. --- Shadow wachte von kopfschmerzen geplagt in ihrem Bett auf. "Oh, mein Gott, keine Drogen mehr... vielleicht mal n LSD... ach scheiß drauf ich rauche und saufmich noch zu tode, das überanstrengt meinen Körper...", knallte der Kopf der Schattenstute zurück aufs Kopfkissen. "Ich übetreibs so verdammt, ich bin keine Ziege ich überleb das nicht mehr lange wenn ich weiter sauf und Gras rauch...", schleppte sich Shadow schwach und von Kopfschmerzen geplagt aus ihrem Bett. Ihr Kopf brummte und tat weh. Langsam hörten die Schmerzen auf und sie wurde ganz müde. So müde... --- Sie hatte diese Dinger verfolgt. Sie hatte sich an ihre Fersen geheftet, es war sehr schwer, denn sie hatte Flügel diese Dinger hatten ebenso schnelle Fahrzeuge. Als sie sich auf ein Gefährt stürzte hielten alle Fahrzeuge an. Irgendeiner dieser Arschgesichter schnitt ihr die Flügel ab. Danach konnte sie sich losreißen und fliehen. Diese beiden Stummel waren unter ihrem Mantel verborgen. Es brannte, es brannte wie Feuer. Sie brauchte Fleisch, frisches Fleisch! Aus dem Gebüsch heraus konnte sie etwas sehn, eine Ziege... EINE ZIEG!? Sie kannte Ziegen nur aus erzählungen, aber das war egal. Ihr lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen, sie bleckte ihre messerscharfen Zähne, ihre Augen fizierten sich auf ihre Beute. Mellis spazierte entspannt und nix ahnend den Weg entlang und dachte an seine Shadow, sie lies sich bei Partys immer so voll laufen und das mit sicherheit nicht weil es ihr Spaß machte. Plötzlich wurde er von einem schwarzen, verhüllten Pony angesprungen und zu Boden gerissen. Er sah in einen mit spitzen Zähnen besetzten Mund und dunkelrote, schlitzförmige Augen. Dieses Ding wollte ihn fressen! --- "Verzieh dich du Mistvieh!", schrie Mellis die Stute an. "Ich brauch dein Fleisch!", kam der Mund der Stute immer näher. Mellis griff in seinen Beutel, holte ein Keule Schinken hervor und stopfte den Schinken in den Mund der schwarzen Stute. "Friss das, Mistvieh!", stieß er die Stute zur Seite und rappelte sich auf. Die Stute riss den Schinken nur so von der Keule und verschlang am Ende auch noch den Knochen als wäre er verdammtes Kaugummi! "Ah, danke das hab ich echt gebraucht", grinste die Stute mit ihren spitzen Zähnen. "Bitte?", lächelte der Ghost Rider nervös zurück. Die Stute warf ihren Mantel ab und Mellis sah die beiden Stummel die mal Flügel gewesen waren. Die Stute war so schwarz wie ein Schattenpony, hatte eine dunkelrote-schwarze Mähne und Schweif. Außerdem hatte die Stute am linken Vorderhuf und am linken Hinterhif jeweils zwei Hufreifen, an ihrem Hals trug sie eine Kette. Mellis betrachtete die Stute, sie war defenitiv kein Schattenpony und mit sicherheit auch nicht so etwas wie Shadow oder Destiny. "Was bist du?", fragte Mellis vorsichtig. Die Stute stöhnte und aus den Stummeln brachen große Fledermausflügel, heilige Arriva dieses Vieh war ein Dämon!!! "Ich bin eine Hapadrin", erklärte die junge Stute. "Eine was?!", konnte Mellis es nicht glauben. "Wir Hapadrin sind eine Unterart der Schattenponys, wir wurden als persönliche Diener von Cyro erschaffen, als eine "verbesserte" Variante der Schatten", erklärte die Hapadrin ruhig. Mellis verstand nur Bahnhof. --- "Nun ja", schnaufte die Hapadrin, "Ich bin Para, die Prinzessin der Herrschaftsfamilie der Hapadrin", erklärte die Stute. "Warum... wolltest du mich fressen zum Kuckuck?!?!", schrie der Ghost Rider die Stute an. "Ich heiße übrigens Para", schnaufte die Hapadrin. "Aha, ich heiße Mellia Marlin und das sagtest du schon", murrte Mellis. "Tut mir leid, wirklich, aber wenn Hapadrin Heißhunger haben verlieren wir etwas den Verstand und Ziegenfleisch soll gut schmecken", erklärte Para sich pervers über die Zähne leck. --- "Ähm... kay...", stammelte Mellis. "Was willst du hier in Equestria?", fragte Mellis schließlich. "Ich habe einige... Dinger verfolgt die etwas wertvolles den Hapadrin gestohlen haben und unsere sämtlichen Soldaten fast vernichtet haben", knurrte Para sich über ihre eigende Unfähingkeit ärgernt. Mellis betrachtete die Ausrüstung von Para: Ein schwarzer Bogen mit zwei Dutzend Pfeilen und ein schwarzes Schwert. "Wundert mich nicht", meinte Mellis. "Nun, wir haben nix anderes", senkte die Hapadrin Prinzessin den Kopf. --- "Du bist eine Ziege, ich kann es nicht schaffen und wir können mit euch noch nicht in Kontakt kommen... es ist noch zu früh, wenn du verstehst", sagte Para bedrückt. Der Ghost Rider lächelte nett, wenn auch unsicher. "Wie du meinst und was kannst du nicht schaffen? Ich helf gerne", grinste Mellis ohne zuwissen worauf er sich einließ. --- Sonea strecke sich. Sie hatte sehr gut geschlafen und brauchte nun etwas frische Luft. Sie ging, entspannt aus dem Ziegenschloss und zuckte zusammen. Neben ihr war ein moderner Pfeil eigeschlagen... ENDE